Blood in her eyes
by InuHatake
Summary: Harumi was taken in by Unohana after the horrifying death of her parents. Now she is fully grown and figuring out her own life in the Seireitei. With an unnatural power and a sick obsession with the 12th captain can her life ever be normal? Mayuri/Oc
1. Prologue

**This is my first bleach story on this account or my other, but I hope you all like it. I really hope my girl never turns Mary-Sue. This is just the prologue the actual chapters will be much longer. I hope you all like this, I really do. Review with your thoughts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood in her eyes<strong>

_"I'm so sick,_

_infected with where I live_

_let me live with out this _

_Empty bliss, _

_I'm so sick"_

* * *

><p>Some people say the only way to truly know greatness is to truly know pain. You can not live your life to the fullest without going through some kind of pain. In this world of Shinigami I believe that everyone has had to experience pain in some way. We are in the world of the dead, whether you are born into it or if you come to this world through death it's self, you still know pain. I myself was born into it, I was born to parents who lived to my third year of life before meeting their end. If I said I didn't have anything to do with the death of the two people who cared for me above all others would simply be me fooling myself, and anyone who knew my parents. I think the reason I remember what happened to myself as I three year old was due to the severity of the events that took place.<p>

If I had done as they asked and stayed where I was, if I hadn't have wanted to run about when I was told to stay where I was no matter what happened they would be alive. It wasn't my intentions for anything to happen when I left, I was simply tired of staying cooped up in the small house. Anyone could imagine, a three year old stuck alone in a house all day for a week? I doubt anyone could have done it at that age. Even if I had been told what could happen if I left the house I wouldn't have been able to understand what I was being told.

So I left the house, in the morning before my parents had woken for there early morning chores, now I knew they meant their jobs but I didn't know what a job was then but I knew of chores. I had my own chores to do, make sure the door was locked make sure the windows were closed and remember to make the house pretty for mommy. I ran as fast as my small legs would carry me, I was screaming and laughing, even at that age I suppose I knew it was thrilling to break rules. I was unaware of the people watching me as I ran about in the grass that went up to my knees. What would I have done even if I had seen the men? I was only a child I would have no power over them, I could not fight them.

Nothing in the world mattered to me at that point, it was the first time I had been free. I had never been away from the confining space that was our home or the two feet I was allowed to be outside with my father for a minute . The sounds of the birds, animals around me, everything was new to me. Grass was new the smell of the air was new, I never could have imagined that things could be so different. In my home it was dark an d damp, the only warmth came from my clothes or when I was held by my mother. The patch outside the house was in the shade and dirt covered the ground as it did inside the house.

I was to busy to notice the voices of my parents echoing in the distance. I, however, was the only one not to. The men who had been around me heard their voices loud and clear, my mothers louder then my fathers. My name was called once more and this time I heard it, spinning my small body around I smiled seeing my mothers face. I wasn't afraid of getting into trouble, she was to happy to see me alive and well to be angry. My father walked behind her with a gentile smile on his face, he wasn't a large or strong man, rather sickly and weak. I wonder now how a woman like my mother fell for such a man. She was a beauty, long brown hair, full lips, tan skin, full figure. If she had lived in a better place I'm sure she would have looked much better than she did as it was.

A giggle came from my throat as I took one step towards them. After that second things seemed to pass in slow motion. The scream ripped from my mothers chest as she reached out for me, I wasn't sure what was going on until I felt myself being pushed back and away from my mother. A large man grabbed her by the hair and held her up while another took hold of her robes and ripped them away from her body. My father was dragged over to where I stood. He reached for my mother as the men pulled out knives and began running them over her smooth skin. My eyes followed the paths of the crimson liquid that flowed out of her and down her body to the ground. She screamed out as a knife was shoved into her stomach as the large man put his lips on hers.

My father screamed and launched foreword to hit the man who was kissing my mother. That was the first time I had seen someone die. In less than a second another man grabbed him and ran the knife over his throat sending blood flying over me. I screamed as my fathers blood went into my eyes, I rubbed them trying to stop the burning. I fell down crying trying to wash my eyes out, I don't remember if if actually hurt me or if it was just that I had my fathers blood in my eyes but I was in pain then. The burning stopped in time for me to look up at my mother. She was screaming for me to look away as the large man took his pants off. I closed my eyes as she asked and her screams became for forced more fearful.

I sat back in the dirt wet with blood rocking myself trying to block out my mothers screams, I dug my hands into the dirt screaming as I heard the men laughing around me. Why were they laughing when mommy was in so much pain? I didn't like that. I felt my heart start to beat faster as my hands started tingling. The wet ground under me started to dry as I screamed, getting madder and madder by the second. My daddy wasn't alive, they were hurting my mommy. It was my fault.

With one harsh laugh I heard my mother scream once more before a snap echoed through out the forest. I didn't dare open my eyes, some how I knew my mommy was gone. I heard one of the men scream and my eyes snapped open. All five of them were staring at me. They looked at me like I was the bad one, like I had done something bad. Looking down at the dirt I let my eyes go to the body of my father. He didn't look like him, he looked like a raisin. His bones could be seen as he laid there, all his blood was gone, but there was no blood on the dirt.

They were pointing at me as the large man grabbed one of them, I heard them mutter something about my eyes. Pulling back all of the men ran with the large one away from me. I stood up on shaking small legs and sat next to my mommy pulling her ripped clothes on me laying next to her not letting myself look at her, just like she wanted.

I awoke to the sound of voices, I pulled the ripped robes over me tighter afraid it was the men from before. But this time I heard the voice of a woman along with other men. Their voices muttered together as I tried not to move hoping no one saw me. I felt the robes being lifted off of me as I came face to face with a woman. She had long black hair pulled into a braid that was together over her shoulders, her eyes were soft as the woman who I have known as my mother for the last 100 years spoke to me for the first time, "Don't be scared little one, I'm Retsu Unohana and I will take care of you."


	2. Harumi Unohana

**Sorry everyone Ive been busy with school and such, I had really big tests to study for! But I'm back now and I'm writing as much as I can! Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed and read this story! I'm glad to see that others have the same strange love for Mayuri as I do! I hope you enjoy this!**

**I don't own Bleach, I only own Harumi and Leiko! If I owned it Ichigo wouldn't be the main character! **

* * *

><p><strong>"We are the Wicked, the Wicked, the Wicked Ones <strong>

**Who adore you **

**The Wicked, t he Wicked, the Wicked Ones **

**Will destroy you**

**We are the loss of your innocence **

**We are the Wicked, the Wicked, the Wicked Ones **

**Coming for you"**

* * *

><p>The clouds were stationary in the sky, usually the clouds were moving all over the place but today they were still. Letting out a sigh I let my eyes wonder over the sky, it wasn't fair that the sky was so still, that was what I did when I was tired of listening to my mothers lectures on whatever it was that day. Today's was on violence. I wasn't as passive as the other members of my division, if someone was in the wrong and needed to be taken care of I was the one to do it. Despite the commands of my mother Taichou. That was what I was usually in trouble for.

"Harumi are you listening to me?" At the sound of my mothers voice I looked at her and nodded, of course I hadn't been but she didn't know that. "You say your listening every time I have this conversation with you yet I keep having to tell you the same thing." Her calm violet eyes were cloudy as she looked at me shaking her head slightly.

Pushing myself of my stomach I looked at her and rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry mother I just can't stand being so... weak all the time!" She opened her mouth but if I wanted to get this out before another two hours had passed I had to keep talking. "I know we are supposed to heal but I don't do that, I look at dead bodies. My job is to sit around and look at dead people and figure out how they died, what time and what other things they had wrong with them. Mother you are a healer, Isane is as well but I'm not!" I slouched back down looking at her.

She scowled at my posture for a moment before moving on to the bigger problem with me. Sighing she reached out and took my hand, "Harumi you are a wonderful healer, you just have different specialties than the rest of us. You were chosen for this job not by me but by other people. You are no different than any of us here." She let go of my hand and went right back to her perfectly straight posture. "And we are not weak, none of us here are. Just because we only chose to fight those who will not back down under any circumstances does not make us weak."

At her words I sunk back, I knew my mother wasn't weak, only a fool would think that. I'd seen her bring the fukutaichou of the second division to his knees with just a look. Granted he isn't the strongest but he had to have some strength to even be a part of the second division. "I know that, I just hate having to let people walk all over us and think we are."

"Would you rather be a group of wild men like the eleventh division?" her face stayed calm but I could tell I was getting under her skin. "If we fight with anyone who looks at us the wrong way then we would be them, now I have no problem with them but I would never want to be a part of a squad with such practices." I looked down and closed my eyes. "Oh no you have more brains than that, why don't I let you go to division 12?"

"Mother!" I knew how she felt about the 12th division. She only brought up the 12th when she was telling one of us why we are curing someone, a lot of the people came from there with strange poisons or other things they have done to poor people.

She raised an eyebrow and held her lips tightly as she spoke to me, "What? You don't like that? I don't like saying that but what your telling me makes it sound like you are not happy where you are." I leaned back, "You are where you belong Harumi. You doubt your self but if you took more interest in the living than the dead then you could be as good as Isane Fukutaichou." She leaned foreword placing my hand on my cheek. "Harumi you are my daughter, you may not agree with all the thing's I do with you, the jobs I give you but it's for your own good. You know I love you and I'm only thinking of you."

Nodding I sat up straight and smiled slightly, "I know you are mother." I said quietly not wanting to bring on anymore of her lecture. I knew she loved me and I never doubted that, I just wasn't a fan of sitting around and being walked over, as I have said before. "I love you too." She smiled at me and stood up. She had to go check on the others, we had a patient who had been stabbed through the lungs and she was personally taking care of that one.

Standing up after her I slowly followed behind her waiting to go down to my room. I saw Isane walking down the hall to meet my mother, I smiled and waved to her. She smiled back and joined my mother, I liked Isane. She had the habit of wanting to fight when my mother wanted to just heal, she never did unless she was forced to but it was still a struggle to her as I knew. It wasn't rare for her to confide those things in me, everyone in the division knew that I was one to fight instead of back down. It wasn't just in my division that I was known for fighting, I was the 'daughter' of the taichou and yet I couldn't back down from a fight. Pathetic in some people's eyes.

My footsteps echoed through the empty hall on the way to my room, it was work hours so everyone but me was working or helping. I didn't work with living just the dead and we had no dead at this point so I was alone. Pushing the screen aside I stepped into my room and looked around, my room was a mess right now. Shaking my head I kicked a book to the corner of the room stepping past another pile of books and over to the vanity. It wasn't a large one but it did it's job for letting me see myself.

Looking in the mirror I noted how out of place my hair was. The thick brown curly hair was in my bright blue eyes, they looked more white than blue now. I didn't mind my strange colored eyes, the white blue color was far better than my other option. My dark tanned skin looked paler than usual, I cursed my full lips trying to suck my large bottom lip into my mouth. I had a rather full figure, I was larger in the bust and my face was more round. I hated my hips and butt more than any other body part, I was larger on the bottom half of my body.

Reaching behind my body I untied the blue obi that I had wrapped around my waist. The back hung down in two long strips that hung down to the floor. My zanpakuto was hung under the blue obi so it had to be removed when I took off the obi. Leaning it against the wall I sat on my bed on the floor. Kuroketsuki was a normal katana with a red handle and had two long red strips of silk came from the hilt. They were nothing but beautifying objects I was guessing. Kuroketsuki was a vain sword who liked to look good, at least he liked his war paint and look to be good.

Sitting down on the only empty space I looked around the room again. If my mother were to come in my room now I didn't want to think of the heart attack she would have. A proper Japanese woman had everything put up nice and neat, well I was far from that. Not that it mattered in her mind, she was convinced that I was simply rebelling, if that was the case I've been rebelling since she found me 100 years ago. Leaning back against the wall I looked over to Kuroketsuki, he was made for fighting not for what I was doing.

Letting a frown come to my face I heard a knock on the door and stood up stepping over to the door. Pulling it open hard I looked down to see Hanataro, "Yes?" I asked trying to be as nice to him as I could be. I wasn't in the mood for people, I had just taken off my obi and I was ready to relax.

"Sorry miss Unohana but Unohana-Taichou want's to see you." His voice was quiet as it always was, I groaned and walked back into my room grabbing my obi and Kuroketsuki putting them back where I had them before.

Walking past him I scowled stepping out of my room and down the hall. Letting out a sigh I hard him following behind me running to keep up with my long strides. I wasn't much taller than he was but I was taking abnormally long strides. I was only four inches taller than him standing at 5'4 so I did have longer legs. My mother had just sent me away so I had no idea why she was calling me to her now, it wasn't a body, there is an alarm that goes off in my room when there is. I hadn't done anything she didn't know about before sending me away so I couldn't have been in more trouble... could I?

Looking back at Hanataro I sighed, "Do you know what she wants me for?" I slowed down my pace to walk next to him.

He shook his head, "I only know she wants you to run an errand for her, I don't know what it is." I pulled my eyebrows together. She wanted me to do something? Mother never had me doing things like this, it was usually for the unseated officers.

"Okay well I guess it's important then?" I muttered heading down the hall. "Did she ask anyone else to do it or request me?"

"I don't know all of it I was only in there for a few minutes." he said. Nodding I followed him into the main room where my mother waited for me.

She was talking to Isane- fukutaichou at the moment so we both stood by letting her continue with what ever she was talking about. I looked around the room letting my eyes stop every so often on something that I had seen a hundred times before. Nothing in this room was new. I had seen everything and I doubted she was in the mood to remodel ever. Over the years I had been here the room only changed three times and that was all minor adjustments. Nothing large or impressive.

When my mother turned away from Isane-Fukutaichou she smiled at the sight of Hanataro and I, "Oh Harumi I must ask you to deliver something to the 12th division Taichou." I rolled my eyes, I now knew why my mother asked for me. I was the only one who would ever thing of going into the 12th division. None of the others wanted to go, and she never trusted them to go. Of course I never saw Kurotsuchi- taichou when I was there, it always went to Nemu-fukutaichou.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "Okay, what is is you want me to take?" I followed he to her desk where she went though some papers and handed them to me. "Thanks"

Before I could walk off she grabbed my arm lightly, turning around I looked at her as she wrote something down. I couldn't read it over her shoulder, every time I tried she got mad and I received a lecture on how rude it is to read over someones shoulder, of course it didn't stop me much. "Be sure to take this with you in case she has any questions." I nodded taking the paper from her.

My mother knew that it was Nemu who I always saw when I was there, Kurotsuchi-taichou was always off with something or to busy to bother himself with that woman's people. It was just a simple note stating I was there to deliver something to the Taichou. Stepping out of the barracks and into the street. Looking up at the sky I let out a sigh, I hated having to do things like this, I was tired at the moment and I just wanted to go to my room and nap. I glanced ahead of me and smiled slightly seeing Leiko and Nanao walking down the street.

Leiko Kyoraku was a tiny thing, only standing at a tiny 4'9, she was the third seat of the 2nd division so thinking she was weak due to her size was a mistake not many made twice. Her black hair was pulled back and up in a spiked pony tail, and her light purple bangs were in her face. Behind the bangs were a pair of bright purple eyes. She always wore the same thing, it was an exact copy of Soi Fon-Taichou's out fit only with a few alterations. Leiko wore purple where the taichou wore white and where taiuchou's hips were covered by wraps Leiko's were bare. By her name it was obvious she was the niece to Kyoraku-taichou, his brothers daughter. However it was also known that Leiko's mother was the daughter of the Sutaichou.

She was saying something while waving her arms for effect, Nanao stood laughing lightly. The Fukutaichou of the 8th division was a sweet woman, who had a habit of scolding me almost as my mother. Nanao was a force to be reckoned with, her black hair was always pulled up with no hair out of place. She was called beautiful by a few, her taichou to be more specific but she never believed anyone who said this, even if it was true. These two, as long with Rangiku were my best friends here.

Leiko saw me and grinned, "Harumi!" she yelled using shunpo to be at my side in a second. I rolled my eyes as I know Nanao did from her position.

"Why did you use shunpo for something as simple as that!" Nanao scolded as she finally joined us. Leiko was rebellious in a few things, misuse of her powers was one thing, she was always the first to show of her great strength, or use shunpo so she didn't have to walks, using her amazing power of laziness. "You could have just walked." Nanao crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me.

Leiko nodded and shrugged, "Yes, but that would have taken more time." she said as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world. "So what are you up to now?" She asked turning away from Nanao to look at me.

"I have to go give something to Kurotsuchi-taichou for my mom." I shrugged as Leiko nodded.

She stood on her toes and reached up and patted my head, "Good luck with that!" she laughed and stepped away, "I have to go find Taichou!" she smiled lightly before waving to the two of us and jumpping on top of a building then out of sight. It wasn't a secret to Nanao and I that Leiko almost had the same kind of feelings for Soi Fon-taichou as she had for Yoruichi-sama. They weren't quite as far but she was ready to live and die for her taichou in less than a second.

Nanao let out a sigh and nodded, "I doubt Kyoraku-taichou has gotten any paper work done, good luck with your task, bye." she said as she started off to her own taichou.

I couldn't help but smile as she walked off, I loved my friends, they were the only thing that kept me going all these times when I wasn't good enough for my mother or something like that. Stepping further down the streets I tried to walk faster but I was far to tired to attempt that. I had no idea why I was so tired, it wasn't like I had done a lot and it wasn't to early but I guess it was just a lazy day or something.

Walking up to the 12th divisions barracks I frowned, I hoped it was Nemu-Fukutaichou or Akon who answered the door and not one of the more creepy members of the division, knocking on the large wooden doors I stepped back waiting for the doors to open. Standing by I looked around the area, it was very plain and boring, the walls were high and painted white, the large wooden doors let nothing inside of the area. I knew Kurotsuchi-taichou was a very secretive man so it made since for the place he was in charge of was of course the same way.

When the large doors pulled open I did my best to not make any sounds, Hiyosu stood looking at me. His large body and frog shaped head stood blocking the small space in the door way. "What do you want?" I put on my best fake smile at his voice.

Clearing my throat I held out the paper to him, "Unohana-Taichou needs me to ask Kurotsuchi-Taichou something."

His beady eyes scanned the paper before handing it back to me stepping aside, "He is in the back, don't knock just enter quietly and hope you don't disturb him"

Nodding I stepped past him staying as far away from him as I possibly could not wanting any part of my body to touch his. My eyes followed him as he walked to the back of the dark lab and out of sight. Looking around the lab I scrunched up my nose, I was never afraid of Kurotsuchi-Taichou, but a few of his chemicals and such did send a chill down my spine. Stepping down the halls towards the back I did my best to stay out of anyone's way. I didn't want to run into anyone and make them spill something or becoming angry with me.

As I let my eyes wonder around the rooms I was surprised to see all the computers they had in their division. No where else in the Seireitei did they have computers, maybe one or two in the other twelve divisions but here they had to many to count. I knew better than to not pay attention to where I was walking but I couldn't take m eyes away from the screens. As I stared at a screen with a lot of writing I ran full force into something large. I fell to the ground but all my mind was more concerned with the loud crash and sound of glass breaking.

Opening my eyes I felt my heart all but stop at the white haori and blue head piece along with a choked out growl which only meant one thing, I was fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it! and yes I cut it off, I bet you all know who it is though! <strong>

**If you review Mayuri will love you... or at least not do experiments on you!**


End file.
